


今晚的正事儿是什么来着？

by Bunnie4real



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: LT/女装Harry/pwp一发完, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie4real/pseuds/Bunnie4real
Summary: 噢，谢谢你，Liam。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	今晚的正事儿是什么来着？

***  
“今年的化装舞会什么时候？”

“下周六，主题好像是，Beyond Prediction。”

“噢——这个主题比去年的加勒比海盗还有意思。”Louis捏着鼻子阴阳怪气地说，他上学期可是和Scott，Trevor，Liam穿成了金三角还赢得了最佳cosplay奖。

Harry端着杯子仰着头往嘴里送了口水，他和Louis的关系在学院里已经不是秘密了，他们公开之后，时不时地还会有正在经历出柜迷茫的同学给他们发邮件或者往他们走廊的柜子里塞信和小纸条。

至于他们想不想在学校里当这对gay icon，答案是否定的，他们两个只是想和大家一样普通地上学放学，雨天可以在操场上打一把伞拉着彼此散步，课间在楼梯上拽着对方接吻。但尽管如此，他们还是不介意帮助和他们一样的人寻找自我。

“Beyond Prediction……”Harry一边在厨台前踱步一边自言自语。

“有了。”Harry猛地拍手：“穿裙子去吧！”

Louis难以置信地看着自己的男朋友的眼睛，和他对视了将近5秒钟。

“你是认真的？”

“对啊，绝对符合主题。”Harry说，Louis看着他挑眉，又确认了一下他是不是在开玩笑。

Louis看着对面的Harry眨巴着眼睛说完刚刚那段话，当然。

***  
Harry擦着头发走进卧室，Louis示意他坐在床边，接过他手里的毛巾帮他擦着头发，Harry的卷发也很柔软，刚洗过散发着一股洗发露的清香，他不自觉又凑近闻了闻。

“我去换衣服。”

Louis起身走去衣柜那里穿自己的西装，穿运动服久了，套上西装还不太习惯，但说真的，Louis穿上西装真的可以迷倒所有人，除了夸他的俊脸，其实更多还是要归功于他的翘屁股。

走进卧室看到Harry别扭地站在里面里面，穿着一件白色丝绸的长裙，Louis瞪大了眼睛倒吸了一口气。

Harry的手臂并不粗壮，虽然有肌肉但是没有太怪异的感觉，长裙拖到脚踝露出了一双黑色的细高跟，他的腰身很匀称，前面裙子的设计遮遮掩掩地露出了一部分胸膛，光景不赖。

他羞耻地抬起一条胳膊挡住眼睛，耳根通红地问：”我看起来怎么样……“

Louis从他声音里回过神来，试图找出一个比”完美“更合适的词来，最后干脆搂着Harry的腰凑到他耳边轻轻说了句——“你让我欲火焚身了。”

Harry不好意思的在他怀里笑笑，推了推他。

被男友拉着走出门，踩着高跟鞋让他摔了个踉跄，Louis为他拉开车门，自己走去驾驶室。

因为白天总是在下雨，伦敦的夜还是有点星星的，Harry坐在副驾驶听着凉风从自己耳边吹过，再看看旁边西装革履的Louis，产生了一种他们是要去结婚的错觉，但又想到这只是个舞会，无奈地撇撇嘴。  
停好车从门口走到礼堂的路上，他们俩引得不少人侧目，尤其是Harry，其中不乏男生戏谑的挑眉和口哨，Louis一路上攥着Harry的手，朝几个人竖了中指。

***  
等他们走到学校礼堂，舞会的钟声已经敲响了，第一首歌是Air suply的Making love out of nothing at all。

Louis走到Harry面前有模有样地做出个邀请的动作，伸出一只手。

“能不能与你跳一支舞呢，这位先生？”

Harry愣了愣，搭上了他的手。

“我可不太会女步啊。”

两个人在舞池中慢慢晃着，Louis一直很小心地护着Harry怕他穿着高跟鞋崴了脚，两个人望着对方笑了起来，好像没有那么开心过。

一曲结束，Harry觉得脚有些酸痛，两个人到旁边的座位上休息，点了杯酒。

“一会儿的我又要延续上一年的灾难了，我得先把自己灌醉，免得到时候尴尬至死。”Harry仰头送了一口酒，辛辣液体的刺激让他皱了皱眉。

“不会，你是我见过跳舞最有魅力的人。”Louis笑着也喝了口酒。

Harry白了他一眼。“得了吧，你知道我不会跳舞。”

“但你喜欢啊。”

坐在那儿喝了不知道多久，再站起来的时候Harry的脑袋已经有点晕乎乎的了。

他们俩挤进人群随着音乐跳起舞来，校长是个中年男人，自然喜欢的舞曲也是七八十年代的爆裂金属迪斯科，不过大家似乎还挺起劲，至少Harry是。

他的双手举在空中晃着脑袋，长发随着身体的舞动甩来甩去，Louis看着Harry勾勾嘴角，在心里奉承了自己有世界上最辣的男朋友这件事。

Harry跳了一会儿功夫，额头上冒出了一层薄薄的汗珠，他有点站不稳地向后倒去，然后跌进了一个男人敞开的怀抱。

当然，是Louis。

他的后背紧贴着Louis的前胸，后者的手搂着他的腰，两个人在人群中保持着这个极其暧昧的姿势随着音乐来回晃动，Louis带着热度的呼吸喷洒在他颈侧，还时不时地拿手在他腰上抚摸两下，Harry感到一阵口干舌燥。  
他觉得自己完全醉了。

Harry在Louis怀里转了个身，在他耳边轻轻吹了口气。

“带我去厕所。”

然后飞快地离开了Louis的怀抱，跑向吧台把剩下的半杯酒一口气倒进嘴里，拽着Louis向走廊尽头的男厕所走去。

***  
当Louis把Harry抵在厕所隔间的门上时，他的后背重重地撞击到了门板，Harry发出一声闷哼。

“抱歉。”Louis快速地说了句。

Harry喘着粗气手忙脚乱地拽着Louis的皮带。”我不介意…快点吻我。“

Louis照做了，他正忙着把自己的舌头伸进Harry嘴里，两只手在自己男友的屁股不轻不重地揉捏着，这件柔软的丝绸裙子贴在Harry的屁股上把他臀部的形状勾勒的很好，Louis想到今天晚上会有多少人不停地盯着他男朋友的屁股就感到一阵恼火，手上的动作也不自觉地加重了些。

”嘶……“Harry已经硬了，他的老二把裙子顶起了一个形状，Louis对着他挑挑眉吹了个口哨，Harry红着脸骂了句fuck you。

Louis伸出手去把他的裙子撩起来到胸前让Harry用胳膊夹紧，自己蹲下去好好安慰了一下那个精神抖擞的小家伙，舔过柱身的时候他能感觉到Harry全身战栗了一下，然后自己的后颈被捏了捏，他站起来和Harry接吻。

Harry搂着他的脖子，在Louis嘴里尝到了一点自己的味道，他感到一阵羞耻，并在Louis的舌头扫过他的牙齿之前把一条腿翘在了自己男朋友身上，Louis一只手抬着他的腿，另一只的两根手指放进嘴里舔湿之后摸索着塞进了Harry身体里。

Louis抽动着自己的手指，一边还不停地用自己的胯往前顶，让他们两个的老二磨蹭在一起，Harry感觉自己被他折磨的要死了，他现在只想让Louis把他的老二插进来，手指根本不够。

Louis·故意的·Tomlinson终于慢慢扯开自己的皮带，早就已经硬的难受，掏出自己的老二重重地撸动几下掰开Harry的双腿把自己埋了进去。Harry的内壁紧致地裹紧他，Louis爽的闭上了眼睛。

Harry后背紧贴着门板被操弄的身子摇晃着，站着的姿势让Louis进入地更深了，Harry被撞地只剩下些破碎的呻吟。

“哈啊…啊…Lou…”

Louis伏在Harry的身上卖力地进出，两只手扶住Harry的腰，防止他被操的乱晃。半公共场所偷情的紧张感再加上酒精的刺激，Harry这时候已经没有多少清醒的意识了，只有遵循本能的浪叫。Louis也爽的呼吸紊乱了许多。

“god……Harry…”

Louis卖力地挺动着，两具交缠的躯体在不那么明亮的灯光下下显得色情的要命，尤其是混着两个人的呼吸声。

Harry伸出胳膊搂住Louis的脖子，用腿揽住他的腰。然后在他耳朵边毫不掩饰地喘息，门板被两个人的剧烈动作带的晃动不停，发出有节奏的撞击声，Louis腾出一只手握住两人的老二同时撸动，用指甲刮过Harry的前端的时候他尖叫着射在了两人的小腹上。

Harry射精的时候Louis用舌头堵住了他的嘴，Harry疯狂的舔吮他的舌头，唾液滴落下来也没空管它。

Louis猛的加快了速度，在最深的位置对着那一点狠狠地撞击，每一次Harry都浑身颤抖地大声呻吟。他放松了自己，射在了Tony体内。

高潮过后的Harry灵魂出窍一般地靠在Louis身上，因为穿着高跟鞋，他的小腿已经不停地颤抖了，Louis把用过的套子扔进马桶按下了冲水按钮，简单地清理之后两人整了整衣服准备出去。

哦对，出门之前还交换了个吻。

***  
他和Harry从厕所出来，Scott向他走来重重地伸出手拍了两下自己的肩膀，还带着意味深长的笑容，便走开了。

他们俩边疑惑边往外走，Trevor甚至向他们伸了伸大拇指。

他们俩感到口干舌燥，准备去吧台要点喝的，Liam也在。

“哦！Louis，你俩终于来了，我帮你们放在厕所门口的'打扫中'警示牌看见了吗？”

“……………………………………”


End file.
